Olvidalo
by Sadou-san
Summary: Que debo hacer para olvidarte N... Espero les guste :) NanoFate!
1. Prologo

T...

La historia que hubo alguna vez regresa a mí una y otra vez como flashes incontrolables. Cada cosa que hago, que pienso, que miro… pareciera que todo me recuerda a ti. Me gustaría saber por qué todo tuvo que terminar así, me hubiera gustado que hubiera tenido un final diferente… un final menos triste de recordar…

Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que no imagine que llegarías a ser alguien tan importante para mi?... pues ni yo me imagine que podrías lograr hacer un cambio tan grande en mi vida.

En mi sueños sigues apareciendo aunque no lo quieras… y aunque yo no lo quiera… aun te extraño como el primer día… esa sensación de querer estar a tu lado me embarga a veces y me hace sentir nostalgia… esa sensación de amor regresa a mi muchas veces como ahora… esa sensación tan única de esos momentos tan felices y tristes en mi vida. Tu me ayudaste a levantarme muchas veces. Cuando perdí a dos seres queridos que fueron y siguen siendo importantes, tu estuviste ahí para levantarme con tu amor hacia mi. Con cada palabra, cada acto, cada mirada... cambiabas mi mundo en un segundo.

Si fuera por mi regresaría de nuevo a aquel entonces y volvería a disfrutar todo de nuevo sin importar que pierda mi vida en ello… así pierda mi vida después de volver a vivir eso… me gustaría volverte a ver como en aquel entonces…

A pesar de que sé que me hiciste sufrir mucho antes solo soy capaz de tener en cuenta lo bueno que vivimos, y eso es lo único que mantiene mi deseo de volver a aquel entonces.

Desde que llegaste tú no he podido pensar en nadie más. Es una verdad tan cruel que me cae como una bofetada cada vez que veo que alguien intenta algo conmigo. Me hace tan mal el hecho de que dejaste una huella tan profunda en mí que no soy capaz de sentir algo parecido por alguien más, además me hace mal el hecho de lastimar a alguien más por el hecho de no corresponder… pero en el tema del amor yo no puedo fingir.

Ahora solo sé que encontraste alguien nuevo… alguien que te llena y alguien con quien si puedes pasar el resto de tu vida… yo en cambio me he quedado aquí como una tonta esperándote… como si en algún momento fueras a recordar todo eso que vivimos y que sientas lo mismo que alguna vez sentiste… pero no… ahora estas totalmente unida a alguien nuevo, a alguien que probablemente te va a dar una mejor vida que lo que te daba yo… algo mucho mejor que lo que te di yo…

No fui lo suficiente para ti y eso me hace sentir totalmente arrepentida, extrañamente arrepentida. Necesito ayuda y aun no sé cómo perdérsela a mi familia, a mis amigos… a nadie.

Probablemente ahora si te veo no seré capaz de aguantar mucho sin llorar al lado tuyo recordando todo lo pasado y lo que ha pasado recientemente…

Me hubiera encantado que hubieras cumplido alguna de esas promesas que me hiciste… parecían tan reales en el momento que las dijiste que ahora no puedo confiar ni en mi intuición al saber que no cumpliste ninguna. Como aquella vez que te pedí que me dejaras estar en tu boda, aunque me aseguraste que iba a ser conmigo. Ni siquiera recuerdo si lo prometiste o no pero igual no lo cumpliste porque ahora sé que debes ir camino a otro país, muy lejos de mí, en busca de tu nuevo camino con tu futuro esposo.

Ahora solo vivo mi vida como alguien mas... alguien que no tiene sueños ni esperanzas y que a pesar de eso ha logrado avanzar sin realmente avanzar... me siento como alguien que esta estorbando totalmente en este mundo sin hacer un aporte y lastimando a quien se hacer que a mi. Realmente lo que necesito ahora es olvidarte...

Yo... T... tan solo quiero olvidarte hoy para continuar una nueva vida como tu ya lo hiciste...


	2. Volviendo a la felicidad

Aquí otro cap de una historia que no esperaba a escribir pero así es la vida, llena de cosas inesperadas espero lo disfruten.

Y creo que sobra decir lo de derechos de autor bla bla bla...

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Te gustaría volver a atrás? Te gustaría? O prefieres seguir viviendo en un presente que odias, que te hace sentir como si fueras basura, que no puedes disfrutar por el simple hecho de que no recuerdas lo que era ser feliz y que no eres capaz de sentir desde ese entonces…_

Claro que me gustaría volver a aquel tiempo, seria hermoso…

 _Entonces qué haces aquí?! Vete a aquel entonces y no vuelvas aquí. Es lo mejor para ti._

Pero como quieres que vuelva a algo que ya no existe?

 _La mente es algo maravilloso y te permite viajar en el tiempo cada vez que quieras._

Eso se llama recuerdos…

 _Cállate! Quieres seguir sufriendo aquí o quieres vivir feliz._

Pero cómo?

 _Comienza con un recuerdo… un simple recuerdo._

Ya no recuerdo mucho de aquel entonces. Es doloroso recordar.

 _Empieza con algo simple._

Como qué?

 _Recuerdas la vez que te beso?_

Que Yunno estaba viendo. Estábamos muy cerca y ella volteo y…

 _Y te beso._

Si…

 _Ves, si puedes recordar._

Pero es doloroso.

 _Vamos a ir otro recuerdo mejor. Recuerdas la vez que te invito a ver una película cuando apenas se habían empezado a conocer?_

Oh, claro. Fuimos a ver la parte final de su película favorita a cine. Fue con unos tacones, los quería llevar al estreno pero no pudo porque le toco hacer recuperaciones en la escuela, así que nos tocó ir otro día… Je

 _De que te ríes?_

Se supone que iríamos con su mejor amiga, las tres juntas.

 _Se supone?_

Sí, me dijo que ella se había ido a otro lado y no creía que pudiera ir.

 _No le pregunto?_

No, y por eso fue que yo me gane un regaño por parte de su amiga después por no haberla llamado.

 _Pero la culpa fue de ella. Eso quería decir que…_

Quería estar a solas conmigo? Quien sabe, en esa época empezaba a conocerla y aunque si me ponía nerviosa estar con ella, ni me enteraba de que eso fuera porque me gustaba.

 _Eres muy densa en serio -_-_

No tengo la culpa, no sé porque me queda difícil saber si alguien le gusta otra persona o no. Pero a veces si lo noto.

 _Qué veces?_

Pues cuando algún chico busca pasar tiempo conmigo… mucho tiempo conmigo. La verdad no me gusta pasar mucho tiempo con alguien ahora… prefiero estar más sola a veces.

 _Pero cuando estás sola te deprimes. Qué pasa si un día eso te consume y te suicides._

Eso no pasara.

 _Como estas tan segura?_

Soy demasiado cobarde. En todos los sentidos. Argh

 _Exacto, eso hizo que la perdieras._

Eso no lo sabes, ni tu… ni yo.

 _Entonces por qué mas fue?_

Simplemente le empezó a gustar otra persona.

 _Porque no fuiste lo suficiente para ella._

Cállate! Eso no lo sabes!

 _Es lógico, tu sabias los gustos de ella y sabias que tu no estabas dentro esos gustos._

Entonces por qué paso todo?!

 _No lo sé, quien sabe que buscaba de ti._

Arg

 _Comprobemos que fue lo que paso para que te dejara… volvamos a ese momento en el que te invito a la película._

Ok…

* * *

Díganme si les gustaría que la siguiera escribiendo.


	3. Primera cita

Hola! Aqui de nuevo un nuevo capitulo. Ahora procuro aclara de quien es el punto de vista (aunque algunos ya lo hubieran notado). Este capitulo no siento que me saliera como queria (ademas de que quería que fuera mas largo pero quiero que cada capitulo sea un encuentro diferente), si se me ocurre algo mejor lo arreglare pero por ahora no quiero hacerlos esperar mas. Espero les guste y Enjoy!

Los personajes a su respectivo autor y bla bla bla :)

* * *

Me quede dormida? Como llegue a mi cama? Recuerdo haber estado hasta tarde estar viendo televisión mientras me debatía conmigo misma sobre… ella. Aun no entiendo por qué no lo supero, ya debería ser parte solo del pasado. Acaso no puedo vivir mi vida en paz?!

Al abrir mis ojos siento que algo no encaja a pesar de que aún sigo somnolienta. Cuando ya estoy algo más despierto noto que este no es mi habitación de siempre. Me levante exasperada y mire bien a mí alrededor. Mi antigua habitación. Como llegue aquí?

 _No estarás soñando?_

Eso creo... eso espero.

 _Como que eso esperas? Acaso no querías volver al pasado?_

Pero esta habitación…

 _Mejor deja de pensar y levántate._

Me dispuse a levantarme. Todo estaba igual que antes que se fuera mi hermano Chrono. Cuando él se fue yo me pase a su habitación ya que este era más grande y me permitía más espacio para mis cosas. Pero parece como si nada de eso hubiera pasado estando aquí.

*Mirar alrededor*

Umm, que raro, no encuentro mi teléfono.

 _Si volvimos en el tiempo obvio no lo vas a encontrar._

No creo que volviera en el tiempo, debe ser alguna broma de mi mente… o una broma tuya!

 _Ahora me culpas a mí de tus problemas psicológicos. Cuál es tu problema? Deja de culpar a los demás por cosas que son solo responsabilidad tuya._

Arg.

Al final no encontré mi teléfono y me dispuse a hacer lo de siempre que me levanto. De vuelta del baño me dispuse a buscar ropa que ponerme.

Eh?!

 _Que sucede?_

Mi uniforme sigue aquí!

 _Te lo dije, volvimos en el tiempo._

Pero eso es prácticamente imposible.

 _Y te parece imposible que se sienta tan real?_

Tampoco entiendo eso. De hecho, no entiendo nada. Necesito mirar que día es hoy.

 _No puedes buscar en tu antiguo teléfono?_

Oh claro!

 _Serás lenta -_-_

Listo! Aquí esta! …

—EHHH?! –Tape mi boca tan pronto solté ese grito que se debió escuchar por toda la casa.

—Que sucede?! –Entro de rápidamente mi madre a ver qué había pasado.

—N-nada – _Perfecto, ahora tartamudeas, no te va a creer._

—Fate. Si es un insecto ya le digo a tu hermano que se encargue de él. –Dijo mi madre en tono burlón.

—Oye! A mí no me asustan esas cosas. –Dije mientras hacia un puchero.

—Jajaja, deja de ser tan obstinada Fate –Dijo esto mientras salía de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Haaa… -Voltee a mirar de nuevo mi teléfono. La fecha que sale del día de hoy no concuerda con la de ayer. En verdad he regresado en el tiempo?

—Fate!, apúrate! –Grito mi madre desde la cocina.

—Eh? Por qué?! –Grite para que alcanzara a escucharme.

—No que tienes que encontrarte con Nanoha y Hayate?!

En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se volvía blanco. No sabía que pensar. Estaba totalmente en blanco.

 _Haber Fate: Primero tienes que arreglarte._

Eso hago.

 _Segundo tienes que tomar el desayuno._

Eso hago.

 _Tercero sal a encontrarte con Nanoha y Hayate._

Eso… espera… eso no puede ser posible!

 _Claro que lo es. O si no porque estás aquí esperándolas?_

Como he llegado hasta aquí?!

 _Parecías hipnotizada así que fue fácil ordenarte todo lo que debías hacer._

Arg! Es increíble. No puede ser. Estoy en el mismo lugar… otra vez.

 _Pues aprovecha que lo vas a vivir de nuevo._

Pero esta vez soy consciente de lo que siento por ella. Va a ser difícil verla después de saber todo lo que paso.

 _Técnicamente "no ha pasado nada". Recuerda que estamos en la primera vez que salieron._

Lo sé pero… ahí está.

-Hola Fate –Dijo algo tímida. Llevaba una blusa blanco con azul celeste, un pantalón azul claro y unos tacones no muy altos.

-Hola Nanoha-Le dedique una sonrisa. Me sentía tan feliz de verla de nuevo. Es como un sueño… un sueño del que no quiero despertar nunca. –Y Hayate?

-Supe que se fue a la casa de su tío, pero no pude contactarla para saber dónde nos veríamos.

-Oh, vale. –Fue igual que aquel entonces. De hecho no he actuado por cuenta propia, pareció que fuera control automático.

-Vamos? –Pregunto con algo de timidez todavía.

-Claro. –Volví a sonreír. Su voz, no la recordaba bien pero aún me sigue pareciendo una dulce melodía.

Caminamos, lentamente porque tenía tacones, hasta la parada del autobús. Me sentía la persona más feliz de la vida. No podía creer que estuviera viviendo esto de nuevo. Tengo… tengo ganas de llorar.

-Fate? –Su llamado me saco de mi trance. Por poco y lloro en verdad. Sonreí y en ese momento llego el autobús.

Cuanto daría por seguir a tu lado todo el tiempo que me resta de mi vida. Ella se veía muy bella mirando hacia la ventana. No puedo evitar mirarla. Es difícil recordar cuando fue la última vez que la vi antes de que pasara todo esto. Tal vez fue cuando se despidió de nosotros porque se iba a casar en otro país.

-Ya casi llegamos? –Me hace tan feliz ver que me mira.

-Si. –Le sonreí. He vuelto a ser igual que aquel entonces, sin hablar mucho y ella también.

Llegamos a la taquilla, yo pedí las boletas. Siempre había sido así. Ella siempre ha parecido más tímida que yo, pero a la vez no… aún me confunde eso. Cuando las pedimos nos dirigimos a la película ya que elegimos una función cercana.

La película era la película final de una serie de películas sacada a cerca de un libro que solo conocía porque ella hablaba mucho de eso. En aquel entonces yo había visto la película sin haberme visto las anteriores. Ella se la veía rígida en aquella silla a mi izquierda. No sabía si era por la película o por otra cosa, incluso ahora sigo sin saber por qué se ve así. Durante la función recuerdo que vimos alguien de nuestra misma escuela pero iba con su novio. Recuerdo que en aquel entonces me sentía rara de ver solo parejas entrar a esa función y preciso estábamos nosotras dos solamente.

Durante la película no paraba de pensar que todo parecía producto de mi imaginación y que esa voz no ha hablado desde que me encontré con Nanoha. Aun parece un sueño todo esto. Después de ver todo lo que paso entre nosotras me siento algo nostálgica. El verla así, tan ella… sigo sin saber que paso… por qué tenía que irse?

Al terminar la película hablamos un poco, empezando a conocernos… o por lo menos ella a mí. Después nos devolvimos y la deje en el autobús que la llevaba a su casa. Casi todo el tiempo no supe que hacer pero sé que actué igual que aquella vez.

* * *

Espero les siga gustando la historia y que quieran saber que mas sigue. Me avisan sin ven inconsistencias ;)


	4. Cambie el pasado?

Perdón por la tardanza. Realmente creo que debería dejar de escribir historias que no voy a terminar. Espero terminar las historias que tengo aqui y asi dejar de hacer el mal de dejar historias sin completar.

Por ahora no se si aclarar las dudas que tenían en algunos comentarios que me dejaron en los caps anteriores pero si quiero decirles que esta historia es basada en hechos reales. Obviamente lo de viajar en el tiempo y esas cosas no hacen parte de la historia ni nada, pero si es basada en una historia real que a pesar de que no tiene un final muy feliz que digamos yo le estoy dando otro toque ya que el final puede que no guste como puede que si. No se si les gustan mas lo finales realistas o los finales algo estilo cuento de hadas.

Y ya sin mas, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta palabrareria que lo disfruten!

* * *

-Ugh…-Me duele la cabeza. Siento como si hubiera me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. Abro lentamente mis ojos. Me encuentro en…

-Fate!- Grita mi madre. Por alguna extraña razón me encuentro en el cuarto que tengo "actualmente". Volví al "presente", si así le puedo decir.

Después de lo que viví pareciera que ese hubiera sido mi presente, aunque todo transcurrió de la misma manera. Es como si hubiera sido solo un recuerdo… pero uno muy real.

-Fate!-Volvió a llamar mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ya voy!-Dije levantándome de mi cama. Todo volvía a la normalidad… una normalidad desagradable. Me sentía mejor estando con ella en ese sueño que ahora acababa de "vivir". Todo lo que había pasado me tenía muy confundida en realidad.

Todo el resto del día transcurrió normal. Estuve todo el día en mi casa haciendo diferentes trabajos que tenía para la universidad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño tan real. La sentía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

 _Ya te dije que no fue un sueño._

Pensaba que ya habías desaparecido.

 _No me iré hasta que estés en paz con todo esto._

Como quieres que este en paz, no ves que no hay día que pare de pensar en ella aunque sea un poco?

 _Lo sé, por eso toca seguir recordando._

Tú dijiste que habíamos viajado en el tiempo.

 _Pues parece que no lo hicimos. Solo recuerdas haber salido con ella cierto?_

Si… tal vez solo fue un sueño. Sera mejor que vaya a dormir, no estoy logrando nada pensando solo en eso.

 ** _Vrrrrrrrrrr_**

-Umm?

 ** _Vrrrrrrrr_**

 **-** Ummm.-Quería seguir durmiendo, he estado muy cansada de todo últimamente. Apago la alarma y me despierto de nuevo en "el pasado"?

-Pero que…? Que dia es hoy?-" _Perfecto, ahora hablo sola"_

Me levanto y miro mi viejo celular marcar Enero 15 de… 2013?!

-Eh?!-Al pegar ese grito me caigo extrañamente de la cama y boto por accidente el teléfono. La puerta se abre rápidamente.

-Que sucede Fate?-Mi madre me busca encima de la cama y al ver que no estoy allí desesperadamente voltea a mirar mi sitio en el suelo.- Pero que estás haciendo.-Dice mientras corre hacia mi ayudándome a levantar.

\- Je, creo que tuve una pesadilla.-Dije despreocupada tratando de no preocupar a mi madre.

-Pensaba que ya se te habían acabado los días de caerte de la cama.-Decía mi madre con una sonrisa burlo en su cara.

-Ya te dije que fue una pesadilla!-Dije con algo de molestia fingida.

-Jajaja, bueno, alístate que se te está haciendo tarde.-Decía mi madre ya saliendo de mi antiguo cuarto (?).

-Haciendo tarde para qué?-En realidad no entiendo que sucedía hoy.

-No me pediste permiso para salir con tus amigos al parque de diversiones?, no me digas que ya se te había olvidado.-Decía mi madre con cara de confusión.

-Eh?, no no no, es solo que… aún estoy algo sorprendida por la caída.

-No me digas que te golpeaste la cabeza.-Dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba la cabeza.

-No, para nada.-Dije mientras cogía su mano que tenía en mi cabeza para quitarla.

-Bueno, entonces ve a prepararte.

-Vale.- _"Hoy es ese día. Por lo visto esta vez soy más consciente de mis actos. Lo que acaba de pasar no paso para nada ese día. Algo está pasando._

Mientras me preparaba para salir no paraba de pensar en que la vería de nuevo, me sentía como en las nubes, había olvidado como era esta sensación de estar… feliz?

 _Estas aquí para poder olvidarla por completo no para volverte a enamorar._

Por qué siempre estas arruinándome todo?

 _Simplemente trato de ayudar!_

Sí, claro.

 _Bahh, no me creas._

:P

:(

-Fate!-Mi madre grito a lo lejos.-Se te hace tarde!

 _Si, apúrate!_

Fue tu culpa!

 _:P_

:/

Estaba en el punto acordado para encontrarme con los demás. Pero no habían llegado todavía. _"Supongo que aunque se me haga tarde, ellos igual van a llegar más tarde que yo_ _L_ _"._ A lo lejos logre ver que venía Yunno.

-Fate, como estas? -Decía mi amigo ya casi llegando a donde me encontraba.

-Bien, pero es increíble que llegaras tan tarde.-Dije con tono de molestia falsa para molestarlo un poco.

Cuando caí en cuenta ya me encontraba en la entrada del parque de diversiones con Yunno esperando a Hayate y… Nanoha. Pareciera que me salto ciertos momentos "innecesarios"?

En ese momento aparecieron ellas.

Entramos al parque, pero yo no podía evitar verla a cada rato, era como un sueño muy lúcido. Realmente no he dejado de amarla. Hace rato no iba a un parque de diversiones y se sentía la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo no solo por las atracciones sino también porque ella a veces también me descubría mirándola y me miraba de una manera diferente a la vez anterior. Cada vez esto me confunde más. No puedo decir o hacer otra cosa a consciencia aparte de mirarla. Mirarla es lo único que puedo controlar en estos momentos.

Nos dirigíamos a una atracción algo fuerte. La recuerdo perfectamente.

-Ya casi llegamos, no te parece emocionante, por fin podemos subirnos. Me han dicho que se siente mucho vértigo.-Decía Yunno muy emocionado.

-Sí, si aguantamos deberíamos volvernos a subir.-Dije igual de emocionada. Yunno y yo siempre hemos parecido como hermanos. Todo lo que hacemos nos emociona a los dos casi o de la misma manera. En ese momento voltee a mirarla, eso es algo que hice incluso esa vez. Cuando voltee a mirar Hayate (inconscientemente) no tenía buena cara.- Que sucede Hayate?- Cuando dije eso todos voltearon a mirarla.

-No me siento muy bien.-Dijo poniendo sus dos manos sobre su abdomen. Tenía la cara muy pálida para estar expuesta al sol.

Todos nos mirábamos como decidiendo quien iría con ella afuera. Se veía que no estaba en condiciones para subirse a esa atracción.

-Vamos Hayate. Te acompaño afuera.-Dije (inconscientemente) al ver que ninguno de ellos se decidía por quien iría. La emoción de subirse a esa atracción y el ver que ya casi llegábamos les impedía el querer moverse de allí.

-Mira, ya dos se arrepintieron.-Dijo un chico casi al final de la fila. Ese comentario aun hoy me sigue dando rabia. No entiendo por qué hacen comentarios sin saber la verdadera razón.

Cuando salí de allí con Hayate, vi en la mirada de Nanoha algo que no pude descifrar.

-Cómo sigues?-Le pregunte a Hayate.

-Creo que no debí venir.-Dijo mirándome algo apenada.

-Incluso Shamal me dijo que no viniera estando así…

-No me digas que…?

-Ayer me vino.-Oh, verdad. Ella estaba con su periodo en ese entonces y le dio algo duro. Por eso no pudo seguir allí.

-Toma.-Le pase mi celular para que llamara a Shamal.

-Gracias…

 ** _Ring ring_**

Veo que Hayate mueve los labios pero no puedo escuchar.

 ** _Ring ring_**

Siento que no puedo respirar.

Aspiro profundamente mientras me siento en mi cama. Mi corazón está muy acelerado… siento como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

 ** _Ring ring_**

 _Entonces…_

-Haaa… haaa-Sigo sin poder respirar bien.

 ** _Ring ring_**

 _Creo que solo son sueños y por favor cont…_

Por fin lo admites.

 ** _Ring ring_**

 _Por qué la sonri… ahora lloras… que sucede?_

Tenía razón… no había forma de que yo pudiera viajar al pasado.

 ** _Ring ring_**

 _Oh, vamos, deja de llorar. Tenías razón, pero no te pongas así y por favor cont.._

-Por qué… tengo que sentir esto…?

 _Deja de llorar por favor._

 ** _Ring ring_**

Siento una gran tristeza en mi corazón.

 _Por favor, no…_

 ** _Ring ring_**

-Por qué…?

 _No sigas, a mí también me duele._

-Es divertido ver a alguien sufrir tanto?

 _Nadie te escucha, deja de hablar con la nada._

 ** _Ring ring_**

-Cuánto tiempo más tendré que sentirme así?!

 _Fate, por favor…_

-Por qué?!

 _Si sigues llorando así vas a despertar todos._

-A quién?! Todo lo que hago es vivir este sentimiento yo sola.

 ** _Ring ring_**

 _Deja de llorar por lo menos._

-Igual quien me escucharía? Estoy sola aquí. Nadie le interesa lo que yo haga o diga.

 _Puedes dejar de ser tan emo y contestar el teléfono!_

 ** _Ring ring_**

-Teléfono?- Rápidamente me puse a buscarlo por todo lado. Estaba al lado de mi cabeza y no lo vi.-Por qué tengo que ser tan ciega?... Diga?

- _... Haaa_ -Se escuchó solo un suspiro.

-Quién es?

- _…_

-Hay alguien?

- _… Miane!-_ Colgaron… Miane?

Que rayos fue eso?

 _Si tú no sabes yo menos._

Miane… miane… miane…

 _Sera otro idioma?_

Eso parece, no tiene significado en español o si?

 _No lo creo._

-Haaaa, mejor sigo durmiendo.

-Ummm- Ya amanecio, y esta vez no soñé con ella.- (suspiro).

 _Espera._

Ahora qué?

 _Otra vez estás en tu antigua habitación._

-Quesee?!-La puerta se abre en ese instante mostrando a mi madre con cara sonriente.

-Por fin te levantas más temprano.

-Aah… si… que día es hoy?-Ante esa pregunta mi madre se quedó confundida.

-Miércoles-No me entendió T-T-Prepárate para ir a la escuela. Vas a ir con Nanoha cierto?

-Sí, creo.-Si no estoy mal, hoy…

-Entonces prepárate rápido y me ayudas con el desayuno.

-Valee.

-Me voy, mama!

-Cuídate.-Grito mi madre desde la cocina.

 _"Debo de estar soñando otra vez."_

-Fate!-Escuche a Nanoha en la esquina que siempre acostumbramos vernos. _"su voz se parece a la del teléfono."_

-Nanoha, como te fue ayer…?

Todo el día transcurrió normal, igual que esa vez. No tengo que esforzarme mucho por actuar de la misma manera que aquel entonces. Es como si tuviera un piloto automático en mí.

-Bien chicos, póngame atención hoy vamos a organizar como vamos a tener nuestros vestuarios para la presentación.- _"Presentación?!"_

-Escuche que iban a ser trajes de porristas.-Su voz algún día me va a matar.

-Ah!, pues que mal. Difícilmente lograran que yo salga a esa presentación con un traje de esos. –Dije con cara indignada y cruzándome de brazos.

-Nyahaha, eres tan poco femenina.-Me dedico una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a hablar con sus amigas.

-Fate!-Dijo la chica que siempre arreglaba las presentaciones del grupo de la clase Ginga Nakajima. Siempre me ha hecho la vida muy difícil mientras estuvimos en la escuela con sus presentaciones y demás. Nunca me han gustado ese tipo de cosas.

-Que sucede?-Pregunte algo fría.

-Espero que no pongas problema con lo del traje.-Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Pues si tuvieran en cuenta mi opinión al menos…

-Esto es una democracia y tú sabes que la mayoría siempre gana.

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero…

-Nada de peros, simplemente ríndete y admite que tienes que utilizar este traje y ya.-Puso frente a mí un papel con el boceto del traje de porrista que llevarían las mujeres. Lo quito de mi vista rápidamente.- Si no lo usas harás quedar mal a toda la clase, lo entiendes?- Dijo mirándome fría y fijamente y luego salió con un aire de superioridad insoportable. _"Ya no recordaba muchas de estas cosas"._

Agarre mi cabeza entre mis manos desesperadamente. No sabía qué hacer. Mi yo de ahora sabe que el haberse resistido hasta el final pudo haber sido una gran ventaja para mí pero creo que debo dejar ese hecho igual. Si hubiera salido de otra manera no me hubiera aguantado el traje.

-Estas bien?- Su voz puede quitarme cualquiera de esas preocupaciones.

-Sí, supongo.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome por el cuello quedando nuestras caras a centímetros. –Todo saldrá bien.- Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa muy dulce. Le dedique una sonrisa estando más tranquila.

-Sabes… - Dije volteando a mirar a un punto indeterminado. –Tú te verías muy bien con un traje de esos. –En ese momento voltee a mirarla y ella se acercó muy rápido a mí. Nuestro primer beso dado de una manera muy diferente al que recordaba. Estábamos con los ojos totalmente abiertos y yo los entrecerré un poco, hubiera querido cerrarlos pero por acto reflejo ella se alejó y yo me pare rápidamente de mi asiento.

-Etto… yo… -Ella trataba de explicarse pero no encontraba las palabras.

-No te preocupes. –Le dedique la mejor sonrisa que pude. No quería que se sintiera culpable como la vez anterior. Voltee a mirar a los demás lados y Yunno estaba mirando con cara de "no entiendo nada". Todo paso tan diferente a como había pasado. Me pregunto por qué. Aquella vez él estaba viéndonos y ella me abrazo por más tiempo. –Nadie se dio cuenta. –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. No sabía si estaba preocupada de si alguien nos había visto, aunque estábamos en el fondo de la clase y era difícil que nos vieran, ni siquiera aquella vez alguien a parte de Yunno nos vio.

-En serio? –Dijo ya acercándose a mí de nuevo. Eso es totalmente nuevo para mí. Ella miraba de un lado a otro mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla que había estado sentada hace un rato. Yo la seguí.

-Nadie se ve alterado, supongo que sí. –Dije mirándola y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. Me miro algo sorprendida y después algo más calmada. De un momento a otro se puso todo borroso…

Me encontraba en mi "actual" habitación. Era de día ya. Mire rápidamente mi teléfono buscando que día era hoy. Era sábado.

-Menos mal…

 _No parece que hubieras cambiado el pasado._

A que te refieres?

 _Todo sigue igual cierto?_

Mire a mi alrededor, mi habitación luce igual que cuando anoche. Realmente no había cambiado el pasado? Pero se sintió tan real.

 _Creo que la locura ya nos atacó._

Mejor me voy a mirar mis trabajos.

 _Como quieras._

Cada vez que vuelvo a este "presente", se siente todo aburrido. Me hace mucha falta tener más emoción en mi vida.

-(Suspiro), cuando lograre salir de este sentimiento?-Pregunto al viento como si este me pudiera responder.

 ** _Ring ring_**

-Uh?- Mi celular está sonando de nuevo. –Número desconocido.

 ** _Pit_**

-Diga?

-Fate… -Esa voz… -… yo…-Mi brazo me traiciona y me hace soltar el teléfono y mis reflejos también me traicionan. Tan pronto como logro recoger el teléfono me doy cuenta que se ha apagado.

-Idiota! –Digo golpeándome la frente con la palma de mi mano.

* * *

No se preocupen, ya tengo adelantado algo del siguiente cap asi que espero tenerlo maximo para pasado mañana. Espero que sigan leyendo a esta pobre alma incumplida T-T


	5. Resignación?

Hola!, espero me disculpen por no haber actualizado los días anteriores. Solo quería traerles algo mas largo de lo que tenia previsto. Esto es lo mas largo que lo pude hacer para no dejarlos esperando mucho. Agradezco sus reviews y perdonen si no respondo a ellos como otros autores, pero soy de tan pocas palabras. Espero que lo disfruten.

Todo lo de derechos de autor ya lo saben. Mi intención es simplemente hacer historias que entretengan y espero que esta los entretenga :)

* * *

 _Que te paso?!_

No lo sé!

 _No puedo creer que tu oportunidad se escapara tan fácil. No puedo creerlo!_

Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento!

 _No debes disculparte conmigo, sino con ella._

Pero no sé si del número que me llamo es el de ella.

 _Ya lo averiguaremos. Por ahora trata de mejorar tus reflejos!_

Deja de molestarme… y confundirme!

 _Confundirte?_

Si! Solo sabes confundirme, dices que la olvide pero ahora dices que la llame, que es lo que quieres en realidad?

 _Yo…_

No, no sigas, quiero seguir con esto de "recordar" por ahora. Cuando todo esto acabe te iras, cierto?

 _Eso creo._

Bien, voy a seguir con lo mío.

Cada vez que meto la pata, la meto bien profundo. Aun no puedo creer que fuera su voz, ya decía yo que conocía esa voz. Y aunque trato de hacer trabajos el pensar en esa llamada no me deja hacerlos bien. Tal vez solo deba irme a dormir… y… no, solo ir a dormir. No puedo pensar que siempre voy a soñar con ella.

Y tenía razón, llevo una semana sin volver a tener esa clase de "sueños". Y ya los extraño. No recuerdo ni siquiera que otro momento hubo después de ese beso, que por cierto, para ese entonces ni si quiérase me había pasado por la cabeza que me gustaba, seré bien lenta. De solo recordarlo me provoca darle un golpe a mi yo del pasado para que deje de ser tan densa. Creo que… me… esta… dando… mucho sueño.

Todo se volvió borroso.

Me levanto rápidamente ya que recordé que me había quedado en mi escritorio dormida pero me sorprendo al ver que volví a ese "pasado". Me invadió una extraña felicidad. En verdad me hacía falta volver, ya estaba muy insoportable en la universidad.

Miro mi teléfono y es poco antes de la hora que me despertaba para ir a "nuestro encuentro". Sigo sin recordar que paso después de ese beso. De solo recordarlo mi corazón se acelera igual que cuando sucedió.

-Fate! –Decía ella con su dulce voz. Había llegado algo antes de lo usual. –Yunno dijo que nos acompañaría hoy. Debe estar por llegar. –Ahora recuerdo. –Que pasa, Fate? –Este día no va a ser bueno. De solo pensar de nuevo en eso mi corazón duele, duele mucho. –Estas bien?

-Si, por supuesto. –Dije tratando de darle una sonrisa sincera. Mi esfuerzo se vio interrumpido por la voz de mi amigo.

-Hola chicas. –Dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ahora que lo noto, a él le gustaba Nanoha desde esta época. No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta.

-Hola Yunno. –Dijo dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa a Yunno. Duele. Duele.

No sé en qué momento llegamos a la clase de la tarde, pero menos mal sino hubiera hecho alguna estupidez. Duele aun. De solo recordar lo que viene después mis ojos se empiezan a poner algo llorosos.

-Que sucede, Fate? –Pregunta Arisa a mi lado derecho.

-Nada, solo pensaba en el trabajo que acaba de dejar el profesor.

-Deja de ser tan responsable, la vida es para disfrutarla. Además, el profesor nos dejó la tarde libre, solo relájate.

-No la molestes Arisa. –Dijo Suzuka a mí lado izquierdo. –Ella le gusta ser así. –Cuánto tiempo más tengo que aguantar eso?

Arisa empieza a buscar con la mirada a Nanoha. Sigo la línea de visión de mi amiga y los encuentro ahí, igual que aquella vez. Duele.

-Creo que a Nanoha le gusta Yunno.

-A qué viene ese cambio de tema? –Dije sin poder ocultar mi molestia.

-Es algo que ha rondado mi cabeza últimamente. Ellos se ven algo más unidos que antes. –Parece que no lo noto.

-Arisa tiene razón. Nanoha ha estado preguntándole cosas para conocerlo mejor últimamente. –Duele. Duele cada vez más.

-Si, tal vez le guste. –Trate de decir sin que se me saliera una lágrima. Estaba en medio de ellas dos y lo notarían en seguida. Duele aún más. Volteo a mirarla. Ella voltea a mirarme en seguida y se sonroja. Yo retiro la mirada lo más rápido que puedo. Estaba realmente molesta. Pero ella no me miro aquella vez. En serio cambie algo del pasado?

Todo volvió a ser borroso.

Desperté algo adolorida. Claro, estaba dormida encima de mi escritorio, tan pronto logro incorporarme noto que había sangre en el brazo en el que dormí. Sangre. Me toco la nariz para comprobar lo que normalmente comprobaría. Más sangre. Salí corriendo al baño antes de que manchara más cosas. Débil. Más sangre. Siento como si me fuera quedar dormida. No puedo desmayarme aquí. Seguía tratando de retener la sangre que salía desbordantemente por mi nariz. Ese ha sido un gran problema mío, cuando sangro por la nariz es difícil hacer que deje de sangrar.

Cuando por fin pude detener el sangrado me dirigí a mi cama, en verdad tenía que descansar. No se cuanta sangre perdí pero no fue igual que las veces anteriores. Esta vez fue más. Casi creí que me iba a desangrar en serio.

Sin más, me quede dormida.

Después de ese día me enferme fuertemente mientras iba camino a la universidad. Tuve que devolverme lo más rápido que pude. Fue totalmente fatal, los siguientes dos días no pude ni si quiera coger un lápiz. Mi fiebre fue difícil de bajar y el dolor de cabeza ni que decir.

Incluso hoy que ha pasado un mes de eso siento cierta debilidad en mí. Es como si algo me hubiera quitado mi energía vital. Al menos el semestre casi está acabando, aunque ahora es que viene lo más difícil. Espero poder aguantar hasta que logre acabar.

Desde aquel día, no volví a recibir alguna llamada de ella. De seguro piensa que le colgué a propósito. Aunque no voy a negar que en realidad mi rabia hacia ella no ha desaparecido del todo. Aun así, intentare llamar al número del que me llamo la última vez.

 _No sientes que hay algo diferente?_

Algo… diferente?

 _Si, siento como si las personas con las que has estudiado no fueran las mismas._

En realidad no me fijo con quien hablo.

 _Lo sé, pero hay algo diferente._

Entonces si cambie algo?

 _No lo sé._

-Fate, será que me puedes ayudar con esto. –Decía una chica acercándose a mí. En realidad no recuerdo si ella siempre me ha hablado. En realidad es difícil recordar si realmente no me interesa con quien hablo.

-Claro. –Dije empezando a hablar con ella.

 _Alguna diferencia hay. Sino entonces por qué siento que algo no cuadra aquí._

Debe ser tu imaginación.

 _Recuerda que somos la misma persona._

Si, inconscientemente quiero creer que cambie algo, pero no veo nada diferente!

 _Algo será._

Ya veremos.

Mi teléfono vibra de repente. Un mensaje. Un mensaje de… "Mi Amor"?

 ** _Mi Amor: Hola amor, como estas? Perdona por haberme perdido un mes. Recuerda que mi teléfono sufrió un golpe y me toco comprar otro. No sabes cuánto te extraño. No te he visto conectada por ninguna red social. Espero que no andes tan ocupada, llámame cuando puedas. Besos :*_**

Ok, ya valí.

 _TE LO DIJE._

Pero como es posible que se perdiera por un me entero. O tal vez fui yo la que se perdió?

 _Pues con todo lo que ha pasado este mes dudo que te hubieras dado cuenta de los mensajes._

Si, tienes razón. Pero, por qué me llega este mensaje hasta ahora? No pudo haberlo mandado antes?

 _Yo…_

Pero por que no recuerdo nada?

 _Estas muy agotada._

… Mejor voy a mi casa.

Ya en mi casa me decido por llamar a "Mi Amor". En parte esto me pone feliz por el hecho de que realmente estoy viajando en el tiempo y cambie algo, pero a la vez me da miedo porque no se si esto va a traer problemas después.

- _Hola amor. Como te fue?_

-Hola, estuvo bien. –Realmente no sé cómo le digo a ella. Cariño? Osita? Bebe?

- _Por qué tan fría conmigo? –_ Dijo con tono de tristeza claro.

-Lo siento. Anduve enferma todo este mes y aún estoy tratando de recuperarme.

 _-Que te paso? Estas comiendo bien? Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?_ –Su tono de preocupación era muy evidente. Realmente me quiere? Y yo la quiero a ella? Como rayos paso todo esto?!

-Estoy bien, solo he estado débil. Espero mejorarme pronto. –Dije con voz segura tratando de calmarla. –Emm, amor… -Se siente muy raro decir esto. Ni si quiera a Nanoha le dije así alguna vez. –Me puedes recordar el día que nos conocimos por favor?

 _-A qué viene eso? –_ Pude notar un ronroneo en su voz. – _Realmente no te acuerdas, verdad?_

-Yo…

- _Jajaja, como no te vas a acordar. Fuiste tú la que quiso hablarme. –_ Imágenes de ese encuentro vinieron a mi mente tan pronto ella dijo eso. No puede ser… Ginga. Como es esto posible?!

-… yo… no puedo creer esto. –Fate había dicho eso aunque quería solo pensarlo.

- _Yo tampoco!, después de ver cómo nos tratábamos en la escuela. Supongo que ese verdad, del odio al amor solo hay un paso._ –Fate se sintió aliviada de no haber provocado otro tipo de situación. – _Mañana tengo el día libre, me gustaría verte. -_ Seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar a todo esto. Era como si todo hubiera dado un giro totalmente inesperado, demasiado inesperado para mí.

-Claro.

- _Perfecto!, pasare por ti cuando acabes con tus clases en donde siempre. Adiós, amor._

-Adiós. –Dicho esto las dos colgamos.

Mi primer y único amor hasta ahora… dejo de serlo? Aun el hecho de tener como novia a Ginga me tiene atónita. Si en verdad recordara porque estoy con ella, podría seguir con esto fácilmente. Necesito encontrar esos nuevos recuerdos en algún lado.

 _Eso sí lo quieres recordar, no es así?_

No tengo la culpa. Es inevitable del ser humano. Lo que te hace mal prefieres olvidarlo y lo que te hace bien haces lo imposible por tenerlo siempre.

 _Ella te hizo feliz, muy feliz._

Pero duele recordar. Ella dijo…

 _Se lo que dijo. Pero no crees que eso que dijo fue mentira?_

Eso es lo que quiere creer mi desesperado corazón…

-Hola amor. –Dijo Ginga dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola. –Dije dedicándole una sonrisa. –Qué quieres hacer? –A pesar de que esta relación es nueva para mí, la experiencia que me dejo el pasado me da ideas de cómo actuar como una buena pareja. Me dedico una gran sonrisa y me cogió de la mano.

-Ya verás. –Dijo pícaramente.

En realidad no me imagino en una situación muy íntima con ella. Sería muy difícil para mí saber que ya lo hicimos.

-En que andas pensado?

-En que tu sonrisa es muy pegajosa.

-Tanto te gusta que sonría? –Dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

-Por qué no me gustaría? –En verdad me gusta su sonrisa, no tanto como la de Nanoha, pero si me gusta. Me pregunto si por eso es que decidí salir con ella? Ante esto se sonrojo y se acercó a mí para besarme. Ese beso fue el que me hizo recordar muchas otras cosas. Recordaba nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso y… nuestra "casi" primera vez. En verdad es un alivio que aún no hubiéramos dado ese paso. Me haría muy difícil las cosas.

-Porque tienes que ser tan tú? –Dijo ya volviendo a llevarme a aquel lugar que había planeado llevarme hoy.

-Tan yo? –Dije con confusión aparente.

-Sí, eres muy dulce y amable. Ya veo porque tienes tantas admiradoras ahora.

-Admiradoras? –Que más cosas cambiaron?!

-Sí, no te has dado cuenta?, siempre tienes chicas que te piden favores y todo con tal de acercase a ti. –Eso explica mucho.

-Oh, bueno, yo…

-Jeje, solo eres capaz de fijarte en mí, que linda. –Dijo abrazando mi brazo. En verdad no me gustaría quitarle esa sonrisa. Pero me hace sentir mal que le estoy mintiendo.

Me llevo a un gran parque. Me pidió que esperara junto a un árbol de tronco grueso. Me senté recargando mi espalda en el tronco. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y…

-En que piensas? –Su hermosa voz llego a mis oídos como una suave brisa.

-En que deberías estar aquí conmigo. –Le dije sin abrir mis ojos. Igual de seguro era otra de mis alucinaciones.

-Pues aquí estoy. –Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi oído. Completamente sorprendida abrí mis ojos rápidamente y voltee a mirarla. Se veía tan hermosa. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede observándola, pero ella tampoco apartaba la vista de la mía. Unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, no sabía por qué. Una gran felicidad me embargaba. Quería que este momento durara para siempre. Estar con ella es todo lo que quiero. –Que sucede Fate-chan? –No podía decir nada, se había formado un nudo en mi garganta. La primera lagrima salió. –Fate-chan? –Dijo ella rápidamente acercándose y acunando mi cara en sus suaves manos. Mas lagrimas caían. Sonreí.

-Cómo pudiste irte y dejarme aquí? –En ese momento la abrace como nunca. Por alguna razón sentía como si este momento debía atesorarlo de la mejor manera.

-Fate-chan…

-Déjame estar así un poco más. –Fue lo último que le dije en ese momento. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y deseando que este momento perdurara un poco más… solo un poco más.

-Fate? Estas bien? –Repentinamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Ginga. –Por qué lloras? –Dijo con preocupación. Tan pronto dijo eso con mis propias manos verifique que estaba llorando. Seque rápidamente mis lágrimas.

-Sí, estoy bien. –Le dedique una sonrisa algo falsa y algo verdadera. El saber que estuve con ella un pequeño momento hizo que me sintiera muy feliz pero a la vez muy triste. Una sensación extraña.

-Por qué llorabas? –Su preocupación seguía sin desaparecer. Me conoce muy bien.

-Solo… recordé.

-Sigues pensando en ella, cierto? –No intente ocultar mi asombro ante lo que dijo. –Nanoha debió ser muy importante para ti. –Dijo sentándose a mi lado. –Tal vez nunca logre sacártela del corazón. –Seguía asombrada por lo que dijo. Voltee a mirar el cielo. El sol ya estaba en un punto bajo. Pronto anochecería.

-Sabes, tú también te ganaste una parte importante de mi corazón. No creo que pueda ser reemplazada por nada ni por nadie. –Dije volteando a mirarla en ese momento. Ella también se volteó a mirarme y me dedico una sonrisa algo triste.

-Baka… -Volteo a mirar al suelo y cerro sus ojos. –Si sigues hablándole así a las personas vas a romper muchos corazones. –Lagrimas empezaron a caer. –Por qué te tenías que enamorar de alguien que no te valora? –Dijo volteando a mirarme con los ojos ya algo rojo. –Por qué lloras también? –Sonreí…

-Bueno, descansa. Esta vez no me dejaron muchos trabajos…

-Entonces si…

-Si puedo. Pasare a buscarte el domingo a las 10, te parece? –Su sonrisa se hizo muy notoria y me abrazo por el cuello.

-A la hora que quieras estaré esperado. –Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

 _Por cuánto tiempo más crees que esto… ?_

No lo sé… pero igual no tiene caso. La única para mi es Nanoha y ella…

 _Pero te llamo!_

Pero no ha vuelto a llamar, además las cosas cambiaron, puede que ahora ni se le hubiera ocurrido llamarme.

 _Pues revisa tu historial de llamadas._

-Llamadas! Claro! –Me apresure a coger mi teléfono para verificar las llamadas. No cabía en sorpresa al ver que eso no había cambiado. Rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces le doy marcar al número desconocido.

-Yobuseyo? –Su voz…

-Nanoha…

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco. Perdonen por dejarlo en esa parte pero es mientras recojo algo de inspiración para seguir la historia. Espero disfrutaran de este cap. No puedo asegurar cuando sera la siguiente actualización pero no se preocupen, no tardare "años" ;)


End file.
